Megaman Zero Fusion Cross
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Zero and Ciel, along with the four Shitenhou generals Fefnir, Harpuia, Leviathan and Phantom are sent to the past where they are needed to stop time corruption. Can they halt the corruption before it's too late? Inuyasha, MMZ,MMZX, MMZXA crossover.
1. Time Travel

CHAPTER 1: Time Travel

It had been a while since Zero destroyed Omega. Since Copy X no longer rules Neo Arcadia, Weil is starting to take over. During this silence, the world seemed in peace. Maverick attacks become less and less while the Resistance is working hard to make sure every innocent human and reploids were unharmed.

During that silence also, the Resistance had found something they had never seen before – an off-the-chart energy signal. It was not just any signal. This was more than a reploid or a human's signal.

"What's wrong, Ciel?"

"It's the readings. Not only it was fluctuating, it had this weird interruption during signal, Zero."

"I'll go check it out."

Zero then walked to the center of the room. The operator started keying in some inputs.

"Inputting coordinates… done. Proceeding to transfer."

The command room started giving an alarm. Zero then disappeared seconds after the alarm rang.

"Transfer complete."

Few miles away from the Resistance base, Zero reappeared in a lush forest.

"Ciel, did you get everything on the monitor?"

"I did."

"What's my mission?" Zero asked.

"Um… Zero; go to the east from the forest. The readings came from that direction." Ciel stated. "Beware though, the reading at the ruins ahead now started to multiply."

"I understand. Commencing mission."

Zero then ran towards the ruins, where he found a large barrier.

"Ciel, did you get any readings of a barrier around here?"

"No… why is that?" She asked back.

"There's a barrier in this area."

"…"

"Ciel?"

"Oh! Sorry! But I'm sorry, Zero, I couldn't detect any signs of a barrier in 20 meter radius."

"If that's so, I'm going to investigate what is inside the barrier." Zero said as his long golden hair flowed in the wind.

"Okay, please be careful."

Meanwhile…

"Ciel, are you alright?" Rouge asked from the Command room.

"You should have a rest." Jaune said.

"Why do I feel weird…?" Ciel said as she tried to stand up properly.

Follow me… 

"?"

Follow me… the eerie voice echoed in the CMD room, even the operators Rouge and Jaune could hear it. 

"Where did that voice come from?"

Follow me… 

The third time the ghastly voice echoed through the CMD room, Ciel's eyes immediately turned blank and lifeless. She walked towards the transport panel and she warped away – without any coordinates from the operator.

After few steps inside the barrier, Zero didn't find anything. He then contacted Ciel.

"Ciel-"

But when he turned his radio communicator on, he could hear strange bleeps and glitched radio signals. Few seconds later, the radio turned off by itself. The mysterious mist dissolved, and Zero saw four figures suspended on air, all of them were encased in bubble-like substance.

"Leviathan? Fefnir? Harpuia? Phantom…?" Here, Zero gasped. "Ciel!"

Zero reached his hand to the young human, only to find him encased in the bubble too.

"Nobody dares to touch the Sacred Jewel…"

"!" The red reploid saw a woman-like apparition in the center of the altar.

"…Trespassers… be gone…!"

With a flash of bright light, Zero could feel that his body dissolving into the thin air. At that moment, he managed to reach for Ciel.

-UNKNOWN AREA-

As Zero opened his eyes, he first saw Ciel in his arms. He then proceeded to look around the area.

"Looks like we're on a roof of some sorts."

"Uh… what a nightmare…"

"Ciel? Are you awake?"

"Wh-where am I, Zero? I thought that I was at the Base?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Zero said. "Hang on tight. I'm going down."

Ciel closed her eyes and she held on to Zero. As Zero landed, he could hear a shriek. The red reploid could see a small furry figure running away in a corner. Seconds later, two other figures came out.

"What the…? Is that a robot?" The first one commented. He's quite inhuman, having long white hair and animal ears and tail.

"Who are you?" The second figure, a blonde and short-haired boy, about Ciel's age asked. He had emerald eyes while the other boy had bi-colored eyes.

"Um… I'm Ciel, and this my Reploid, Zero."

"Reploid?" Now it's the second boy's turn to be bedazzled.

"I'm Amar Ma'aruf and this is Chris Belmont, my partner."

"From the looks of it, I think that you two are a time traveler, right?" Chris asked.

"Actually, we're kind of it. We needed to return to our time soon though."

Amar sighed. "Sorry Ciel, but there is some limitations there. Consider that I can only travel through Past and Present. I can't time travel to the Future yet."

Then, a voice came over from a corner.

"Amar, is everything's okay?"

"Everything's A-OK here, Sherry-nee-chan. We just got ourselves a visitor from the future!"

"WHAT?!"

Two other figures came over to Amar Ma'aruf. One of it was wearing a short pink vest and skirt while the other one was wearing white and red Shinto priestess attire.

"Well, I'd think we would have a good introducing you two to my family later."

_A/N: Biolink enabled! Zero Cross Fusion established! C.I.E.L System online! Well, I always wanted to make Zero and the others fuse without the Biometal item. I know it's a bit sudden, but I needed the acronym's (CIEL) meaning for each letters. Another note: it's the CIEL System from MMZ3. By the way, this is my first time making a Megaman fanfic. So, keep on reading and reviewing!_


	2. Discovering Leviathan

CHAPTER 2: Discovering Leviathan

Kagome Higurashi woke up from her morning nap as she heard someone knocking on her bedroom window. She slowly got up from her bed, looking groggily to her window.

"I knew it."

Kagome then walked over to the window and opened it, but Inuyasha suddenly jumped down before he returned with something on his back.

"Kagome, look what I've found at the well house." He said, pointing at a strange blue and feminine figure at his shoulders.

"What is that thing?" Kagome asked.

"No idea."

The young priestess stepped away as Inuyasha laid the body on her bed.

"I don't think that this thing is a persocom, Inuyasha."

"?"

"Oh, sorry! I thought you'd understand…" Kagome apologized.

Both of them scrutinized the humanoid figure. Kagome saw that it had a sleek, white body, wearing a helmet, a short jacket, similar to Amar's baby sweater, only it had turtleneck collar and it had no sleeves. There's an 'X' across the jacket, with each end being buttoned to the jacket.

"Well, sitting here won't do anything, How about having lunch, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Anything could do."

While the two of them walked away, the light blue figure slowly woke up.

"Leviathan, could you read me?"

"Harpuia…? Yes. I can hear you."

"Are you alright? I'm contacting you via the normal radio wave right now."

"Maybe. What happened anyways?"

Harpuia, the voice over the other end stopped talking for a while. "It's maybe weird, but I think we're somewhere in the past."

"Huh?"

"I can only detect human signals. There are no reploid energy signatures for a few miles radius."

Leviathan's tone started becoming anxious. "Harpuia, we need to return back to our time, or else we will be non-existent!"

"Leviathan, I don't know about you, but I felt like someone was calling us. You, Fefnir, Phantom and I was told by something while we're in our forced-suspension (A/N: That's the sub-conscious state of reploids.) that we had something to protect…"

"…I don't understand…."

"Look, any more whining is useless until we regroup and look further into this matter." Harpuia said. "If we get worked out all too often, we'll run out of our E-Crystal supplies."

"…I understand."

"Over and out."

Leviathan sighed and sat up on the bed. She was quite confused about what had happened.

"I need to find the others, but what can I do?"

Meanwhile, at Kagome's kitchen… The young priestess was preparing lunch for her and Inuyasha when she noticed Inuyasha was casting his gaze at the stairwell where it leads to her room.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Did you hear something?" Kagome asked.

"I heard a voice of a girl talking to a guy from your room."

"Huh?"

As if Kagome's hunch had became reality, she then saw Leviathan stepping out of her room, holding the halberd ready, while Inuyasha had his hand on Tetsusaiga's handle, ready to unsheathe it if Leviathan started attacking.

"I see that you're eager to fight, huh?" Leviathan said. "If that's the case, you'll need to find me where there's a lot of water." Later, Leviathan fled.

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

Leviathan then started her search for any signs of a river. She actually can fight without any need of water, but she just got used to using it to summon undersea monsters. After a brief run, she found the place, and it's quite unpolluted.

"Perfect."

Inuyasha came up behind the blue Guardian reploid with Kagome.

"Got you now."

"Not quite."

"Hold it, Inuyasha." Kagome asked, and when Leviathan heard that, she carved a small smile on her lips. "Who are you, if you please, tell us?"

Leviathan took her steady stance before she started talking. "I'm Leviathan. I overheard you two talking about persocoms, so, for your information, I'm a reploid."

"Reploid?"

"…" Inuyasha kept quiet to the truth that he was not able to keep up with Leviathan's words.

"In other words, I'm from the future."

The young priestess was silent.

"But since we're at it, how about we have a test fight around here, reddie?"

Inuyasha was irked.

"I'm not red!"

"But your clothes were."

_Darn, no Wind Scar at a place like this. Gotta think of something fast._

Without a demonic aura, Inuyasha can't perform Backlash Wave either. That's when Kagome started to butt in.

"We can't fight here! People will gather up and…"

Inuyasha sheathed back his Tetsusaiga, getting back into his ready stance. "Some other time, Leviathan."

"Hmph! Whatever!" Leviathan angrily snorted. "And that's maybe why I'm going to follow either two of you from now on. Let's see… ah, how about you, Ka-go-me?"

"Hey! Can you spell it a little faster?"

Leviathan snickered while Kagome sighed. This going to be tough…for the young priestess, at least…

_A/N: Yes! Another chapter! I didn't expect it to be this tiring though. By the way, read on and review! _


	3. Handgun Battle

CHAPTER 3: A Battle Against Fire versus Fire

A-01 had already finished his routine run during his stay at the feudal era. He returned back to his home to retire, as army personnel and blend back to his normal life, just like few years ago.

However, Amar-kun was in the mood of exploring a little at the Feudal Era. While he's at it, the ex-army personnel were on high hopes that he won't bump into Sesshomaru by accident. That's because his werewolf form almost defeated him, but thanks to his second soul, he nearly took Rin out.

"I swear that I really need a restriction charm or spell." He muttered, unaware of a stalker right behind him.

When he noticed it, Amar turned around to see nothing – nobody is actually behind him.

"I hate it when somebody sneaks around." Amar said, lifting his rifle, equipped with a grenade launcher. "Show yourselves!"

Then, out of nowhere, a fireball came screaming to his direction, but Amar quickly dodged it.

"For someone who had a witty sense, you sure do talk a lot." A red- clad figure, tough like a body builder, appeared.

"Don't move! This is an order from Falcon's Cross!" Amar yelled without noticing that he had replaced Falcon's Plus with Falcon's Cross.

"Oh, so you're from the Falcon's Cross Division, eh?" The red figure said. "That means you're a part of the Resistance army - in which I must exterminate!"

Amar gulped. A simple mistake made everything turned upside-down for him. He didn't have any choice; except fighting the robot-like thing in front of him. It appears that the stranger was ready with unbelievably large knuckledusters (that's what A-01 thinks.) Amar had set his assault rifle ready.

"Ready, Maverick? I'll turn you into a heap of junk!"

"Do as you wish." Amar taunted back.

A-01 made his move first by firing his grenade launcher but before the grenade reach its target, it exploded mid-air.

"What the…"

"Your pathetic weapon could never reach me, you hear?" He taunted again, clearly stating that Amar was nowhere near him.

Amar-kun growled like an animal. "Grr… just who the heck are you? Are you a demon?!"

"A demon I'm not, and I'm Fefnir. By the way, I'm a Guardian Reploid, that means I have the right to destroy you, a Maverick!"

"Do I look like some inanimate object, Fefnir?"

"In my case, it's a yes." Fefnir replied, firing a fireball at Amar but he quickly covered himself with a Tactical Shield.

However, the fireball's impact upon explosion was so strong that it made the ex-army personnel flew off in impact.

"You see? All of your tactics will never work on me!" Fefnir guffawed.

Amar slowly got up into a crouch before he loaded another grenade into the grenade launcher fitted with the M4 Carbine.

"You sure are stubborn lot for a Maverick." Fefnir said.

"Stop… calling… me… THAT!!!"

A sharp blowing sound could be heard and Fefnir tries to shoot the grenade, only find that it was a smoke grenade.

"Don't try to run away, you coward!"

"I'm right here, can't ya see?" Amar called from the same spot he was when he lauched the grenade. "Fire in the hole!"

Like when the fireball Fefnir shot hit the target, Amar's HE grenade threw Fefnir for a few good feet before the Guardian skids to a stop.

"How impressive, you can catch up with me now." Fefnir commented, rising up to his feet.

"Hard work of playing video games sometime worth a while, you know."

"I tell you what, Maverick. You're… finished!" Fefnir announced. "Meteor Rain!" He yelled on top of his voice, aiming both knuckle busters to the air, firing randomly.

_Time to test the Crush!_ Amar screamed mentally. "DIVINE STORM!!!"

Then, rain came a la Hydrant Star, but the drizzle was a short, heavy downpour. Fefnir's Meteor Rain was useless as few harmless pebbles fell to the ground. Not even single of them hit Amar's head.

"T-that's impossible! How can you control nature?!"

"That's, my friend, is the power that resides in magic." Amar smugly stated, although the Item Crush had drained almost 95 of his energy. "I didn't even do anything to nature. It's all from yourself."

"…"

"What's wrong, Fefnir?" He asked.

"You're actually weakening yourself. That technique had actually drained your own energy. How stupid can you go?" Fefnir smirked a bit before he started guffawing again.

"Now you'd mentioned it… Laurel!" Amar said throwing leaves into the air.

With a brief flash, some wounds were healed and his stamina is partially recovered.

"What? What is going on?!"

"I told you that I'm not a Maverick. I'm a human."

"Hmph! If you said so earlier, I shouldn't try too hard in killing you!" Fefnir yelled, pointing a finger at Amar.

Amar give a winning smirk. "Next time, give out some greeting, not firing your knuckles at the confused lots."

"…"

"By the way, I'm Amar." Amar said, offering his right hand to Fefnir.

Fefnir accept the hand hesitantly, but he shook Amar's hands.

However, when both of them are shaking hands, both Amar and Fefnir felt a jolt coursing through their hands. Amar and Fefnir immediately withdrew their hand from each other.

"What the hell was that?" Amar started, with his usual cursing tone still intact.

"I don't know… something must've flowing into our hands."

"Whatever that was, I felt something bad is going to happen sooner or later."

A/N: Yay! I'm finished with chapter 3! Thanks for showing your support! I'll do my best in revitalizing my works! Until then, read on and review! TQ!


	4. Phantom and Sango

CHAPTER 4: Phantom and Sango

"Kirara! Kirara, where are you?" Shippo cried.

"Kirara!"

"I don't get it. Why Kirara ran off all in a sudden?"

"I don't know, Sango. She probably sensed something nearby."

Suddenly, both Sango and Shippo could hear rustling in the bushes nearby. 

"Maybe that's Kirara!" Shippo said as the young kit ran towards the bushes, but Sango stopped him.

"There's no way that the rustle would be her. Get out of the way, Shippo."

The young kit nodded and ran away from Sango's line of sight.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon slayer bellowed, throwing the large boomerang at the bushes.

However, instead of coming back to Sango, a hand appeared and caught Hiraikotsu deftly. A mysterious figure came out of the bushes, holding Kirara in its right hand while holding Hiraikotsu with the other.

"What…"

"I see that you had some strength, considering that you can throw this heavy boomerang with your hands." It said, letting Kirara run over to Sango.

"Who are you?"

"Phantom." The figure replied.

Phantom, as Sango saw him, was wearing a spiky helmet that covered half of his face, showing his eyes. He had a long but torn red scarf around his neck. Overall, Phantom was sporting the same short vest with an 'X', with his' grey in color. Like Leviathan and Fefnir, Phantom had almost the same design in body and the boots (With the exception of Fefnir, he's a little bulky.)

"I found your strange cat when I arrived here, and I think she likes me."

"Hold it, Phantom. I want to know whom you're working with. You're now with Naraku, aren't you?"

Phantom replied coolly. "I work for nobody except Master X."

"…"

Knowing that she couldn't keep up with Phantom, she requested for her Hiraikotsu. Later, the three of them returned back to the village where Miroku and Kaede await.

Miroku's first reaction towards Phantom was as expected. He stared at Phantom the moment both the grey Guardian Reploid and the demon slayer came into Kaede's hut. 

"Well, you should know my friends better when they get here."

With the absence of Kagome, Miroku and Sago explained about their journey of searching the Shikon no Tama, which is almost complete and they had succeeded in destroying their greatest pushover, Naraku. So far the jewel had a number of shards left to complete. The previous three was received from A-01, who had jewel shards embedded in his body in the same fashion Koga does.

"Say, Phantom, are you a ninja?"

"Yes I am."

"I don't mean to dispute, but ninja's usually black. You sure had some differences." Shippo said.

"…"

"Shippo, that's enough." Sango said.

"Okay."

Suddenly, Phantom stood up and ran out of the hut. Sango and Miroku followed behind him. The three of them could see scores of demons coming their way. Even with Shippo's keen sense of hearing, he couldn't hear the internal alarm blaring in Phantom's radio.

_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! ENEMY APPROACHING!_

Phantom got into his ready stance before he jumped all the way up to Kaede's hut roof. Up there, he threw a slew of kunai (a.k.a. the Pandemonium Knives). Sango and Miroku followed behind Phantom to fight the demons.

"I think they're after the sacred jewel shards, Sango."

"We'll tell them by force that the jewel shards are not here! Hiraikotsu!"

The demons are too many, but with the help of Phantom, he had cleared some of them so that Sango and Miroku could take care of the rest. 

While Phantom, Miroku and Sango are fighting the demons, the villagers followed Kaede into safety. Shippo joined them, as he couldn't fight like the rest of his friends.

Back at the team, the rest are having difficulty of fighting, as the scores of demons are getting large in numbers even with the help of Phantom.

That is, until Phantom could hear someone screaming in pain.

"That voice…!"

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

Phantom was the first to arrive, and he quickly dispatched his attacks to the demons attacking Sango. 

"You're okay?"

"Maybe. My waist… just got scraped, that's all."

Another demon came and attacked both of them. Phantom and Sango was thrown away, rendering the injury even serious.

"No!"

Phantom started to panic, for somewhat the first time. If he didn't finish this of soon, Sango will…

However, his thoughts are cut off when Sango put her hand on Phantom's shoulders. She came in front of the grey Guardian and got into her stance. Before Phantom could object, she persisted to fight.

"Sango! Phantom! Look out!"

Sango was about to throw Hiraikotsu when both she and Phantom was engulfed in a very bright light. The light was so intense that Miroku had to cover his eyes. When the blinding light was gone, both Sango and Phantom were gone, but they were replaced by a single figure.

"Model…PX?" Miroku said, as he had seen both Vent and Aile's Model PX before. 

However, things are a little bit different… Sango was now wearing Phantom's helmet with the torn red scarf, but her vest (which is similar to Zero's) was sleeveless as opposed to Model PX. The gauntlet she's wearing is of a different design and her Hiraikotsu had gained a new form, having a sharper edge.

"Hiraikotsu!"

When she threw her Hiraikotsu, Sango noticed that her throw was much powerful than before. It sliced cleanly through enemies and was able to clear a large number of demons that way. She caught them back, clearly surprised.

"How can…"

"I don't even know, Sango."

"Sango! Miroku! Phantom! The demons are retreating! It's a success!" Shippo rejoiced., but stopped when he saw Sango. "Hey, where's Sango?"

"Right over here, Shippo."

"…"

Then, Sango left the form and fell unconscious. Phantom only looked a little tired.

"I think somebody had to explain this." Miroku said, propping Sango up to her feet.

A/N: Okay! The chapter up next is about Sesshomaru, Harpuia and Janis form the NDS game Secret of the Divine Jewel! Read on and review! TQ!


	5. Vicious Wind

CHAPTER 5: Vicious Wind

CHAPTER 5: Vicious Wind

Harpuia, the first Guardian on the other hand had met a girl named Janis, who found him near her house. Like the others, she thought Harpuia was a persocom but the miffed guardian quickly corrected the girl's mistake. He made contact with Leviathan later to know whether his fellow Guardians is safe but Fefnir and Phantom can't be contacted since they're out of range.

After he spent few days living with her alone, Harpuia had suddenly grown quite attached to Janis, and he felt this persistent urge to protect the American-Japanese girl. Like Leviathan, he follows her anywhere, noticing that the other civilians do tend to ignore Harpuia.

"Leviathan's out of range again."

"Harpuia, are you ready? I'm going out now."

"Be right with you, Janis."

Janis walked out of her apartment and she slug her backpack to her back after she locked the door shut. Harpuia walked faithfully behind her.

"So, where are you going, Janis?"

"To the feudal era."

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Janis asked as she looked over her shoulders. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm just surprised that you can travel back in time. How can you do so anyways?"

"I can't do the time travel part without my friend's help, Kagome Higurashi, Harpuia."

"I see."

After a few minutes of walking, Harpuia and Janis arrived at the long stairs of the Higurashi Shrine. The wind-type Guardian took Janis' backpack and he flew all the way up the stairs while the blonde-haired girl jogged up the long stairs.

As she and Harpuia arrived there, Janis saw Kagome with her younger brother, Sota, her mother and her grandfather. Apparently, Janis saw another reploid beside Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Janis called from afar.

"Oh, look, Janis' here, mama."

By the time she arrived there, Harpuia was standing next to the blue and seemingly similar Reploid.

"Harpuia –"

"Don't worry, Janis. I'll explain on the way there."

All of them said their goodbye before they gone into the well house. Before they made the jump, Leviathan hesitated.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Kagome?"

"Two at a time Leviathan. If we rush, somebody will be pushed out of the well by telefrag." Kagome joked, but it doesn't seem like brushing off Leviathan's worries. "I'm just joking."

"Yeah, you can joke alright. Telefrag means death of being crushed (Teleporting on top of anything, usually in games.) you know."

"Stop worrying, you worrywart. That is so not going to happen." Harpuia snapped.

"Okay."

Kagome and Leviathan went in first, Followed by Inuyasha, Janis and Harpuia. Both the young priestess and the blue ice Guardian had already climbed out of the well.

"Who is the one we saw with Janis just now, Leviathan? Is that another Guardian?" Kagome asked as soon as she went out of the well.

"Yeah. That's my leader, Sage Harpuia of the Wind."

"Oh."

"I just don't understand why we're back to the past, Kagome. I just don't get it."

"Don't worry. We'll know what's causing it later." Kagome assured.

Then Kagome saw Sesshomaru coming. Like usual, he wanted to fight Inuyasha, but before he could ask the hanyou's whereabouts, he struck his gaze at Leviathan.

"…Who are you?"

"Fairy Leviathan of the Ice." Leviathan said, holding her halberd ready. She was itching for a fight like when she met Zero, but for some strange reason, she held it back.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Um… he'll be around here…"

Inuyasha, Janis and Harpuia came out from the well. Inuyasha had anticipated that Sesshomaru would be around, trying to gain Tetsusaiga from his younger half-brother again. The only thing that's weird is that Harpuia seemed to be a little interested in Sesshomaru's strength…

"You look like a tough one to start with."

"Step aside. You had nothing to do with me."

"Fine then. I'll make this a quick end for you."

Janis suddenly came ran over to Harpuia, grabbing his left hand. She then raised it to the air, whispering to the guardian. "Harpuia, let's do it."

With a quick bright flash of light, lightning spread all over the place, forcing the others to cover their eyes.

"PERFECT UNISON! ACTIVATE!"

Seconds later, Harpuia was gone, but Janis was still standing there… wearing the green guardian's armor like Model HX. Unlike Model HX, the 'wings' behind her looked even smoother than Model HX and he gauntlet she's wearing was a little pointy at her elbows. And unlike Model HX, there's just a triangular jewel on the helmet and a diamond mark on top of it.

All of them were speechless seeing Janis and Harpuia merge together. However, Sesshomaru weren't too surprised as he came rushing at the merged Janis/Harpuia at an astonishing speed. Although a little distracted, Janis could block the attack with Harpuia's V-Hanger blades.

The daiyoukai's merciless attacks had put Janis in a defensive mode and if she slips the blades, she'll be gone for sure. The attack hadn't given Janis much chance of attacking, since Sesshomaru was fast on his feet and he wasn't going to leave an opening for Janis to exploit.

"Harpuia! He's too fast! What should I do?"

"Let me hold this for a while."

This time, Harpuia took Janis' system for a while and made her step backwards a bit before thrusting the blades like a lance forwards.

Sesshomaru backed away a little and later he used his Dragon Wave. Thanks to Harpuia's agility embedded since the synchronizing procedure, she managed to avoid the lightning bolts before making her own. Janis then used Harpuia's 'wings' as jump jets to propel her into the air.

"YAAAH!"

Hovering on air, Janis crossed the V-Hanger blades and produced purple lightning sparks. With each swipe of the V-Hangers, one by one purple lightning bolts came crashing down on Sesshomaru.

Sadly, he managed to evade the bolts.

Still hovering, Janis charged her powers and swung her blades again. This time, two small lightning balls appeared, one behind her and the other formed tight in front of her. Both lightballs then chased after Sesshomaru like heatseekers (Or A-01's Enemy Chasers nonetheless.)

The daiyoukai managed to evade that as well, making Janis much irritated.

"I don't believe this! How can he do that?!" Janis yelled.

"That's enough, Janis. Disengaging the synchro."

Janis and Harpuia separated themselves and Harpuia gave his verdict.

"He's too fast, Janis. My speed can be measured in mechs but his' can be calculated for like the speed of sound."

"But this is not over yet. I'd say that we postpone this battle first so that we can get more data about you." Harpuia said to Sesshomaru in a confident tone.

"Do as you wish."

Then all attentions turned to the well, where it had lit up right after the battle ended. Kagome knew who was coming, so she suggested everyone to make way.

As expected, Chris Belmont and Amar Ma'aruf came out of the well using their superjump. At the apex of the jump, both made a darting kick towards the ground.

After the two friends landed, Zero came out of the well with Ciel in his arms. The Guardians didn't believe what did they see in front of their eyes. Zero however didn't look too amused.

"…What?"

"Zero! What're you doing here?!"

"It's a long story anyways. Care if I tell you all right here?"

"Give it a rest!" Leviathan snapped.

"Okay guys and gals… that's enough. For now let's head back to the village. Amar-kun was waiting at Kaede's hut."

A/N: …I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to get confused here. Hope that this doesn't end up like Fierce Battle (A MMZ-IY fanfic that I made when I first started as a fanfic writer, but I scrapped it up because lack of ideas.). Read on and review! TQ.


	6. Reasoning! Model A!

CHAPTER 6: Reasoning

CHAPTER 6: Reasoning? Model A's Confrontation!

After they all met up with A-01 and the others, including Phantom and Fefnir, all of them later knew more about Kagome and the others at Kaede's hut.

"Reploids merging with humans? That's something I can't believe."

"You'd better believe it – Sango merged with Phantom hours ago!"

Ciel was a little astonished as well, as she had no idea how Reploids could merge with humans.

Sesshomaru restrained himself from taking on A-01 due to Rin's request (and thinking maybe the ex-army personnel was not in his right mind that day.). Like usual, Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont had their usual tech talk. Although Sango was tired, the demon slayer was keeping an eye on Miroku while giving warning glances at Miroku - as he was watching Leviathan for God knows what was in his mind.

The rest was either amazed or didn't care about the Guardian reploids.

After the conversation had dimmed down, Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont got up and walked out of the hut.

"Where are you two going?" Kaede asked.

"We'll be back in few minutes, because we're going to find Vent and Aile."

"Where to?" Inuyasha asked, as he knew Vent and Aile was with Kikyo.

"Don't ask that question since you had already knew where we're going, okay, Inuyasha?" Chris said. "Kirara, we need you for a while. You don't mind, Sango?"

The youkai taijiya didn't reply, but she gave a nod. With Sango's agreement, both walked out of the hut. Kirara had transformed into her larger form by then.

"Kirara, you'd know Vent and Aile's scent, right? Can you help us locate them both?"

Kirara gave a quick nod as both partners got on her back. The large cat demon then flew away.

However, instead of hearing Vent and Aile's playful laughter playing with Kikyo, they hear buster shots continuously firing. It was as if someone was in a gunfight.

"Kirara! Watch out!"

"Whoa!"

In mid air, both Chris and Amar jumped off Kirara's back. Kirara evaded a charged shot while the duo landed on the ground with a roll.

"Yikes!"

Another charged shot nearly blasted Chris, but he ducked and slided under the shot. Taking out his replica of the USP while Amar took out his SIG Sauer P228, both Chris and Amar took cover behind a tree. They saw Vent in Model ZX not too far away.

"Oi Vent! What the heck is going on?"

"Someone came and ambushed us! Aile's taking Lady Kikyo away to safety!"

"Firearm battle, eh? This is gonna be easy."

Chris leaped out from his cover and he tried to find the source of the attacker. He avoided every shot and when he found it, Chris aimed the handgun replica at a branch above the attacker.

But before the vampire hunter could pull the trigger, a charged shot hit him right on!

"CHRIS!"

Chris slowly got up from the billowing smoke, holding his chest.

"Don't worry… I'm alright, I'm alright."

The strange reploid charged up again, but this time Chris learnt his lesson. He quickly held the trigger, firing multiple shots while trying to handle the heavy recoil from the airgun.

"Out of the way!"

This time, Amar Ma'aruf continued his attack, firing real, live rounds at the attacker. He stopped for a while, replicating this handgun. He then gone full-auto, stopping at fixed intervals to reload.

"Vent! Get into Model FX and help us!"

"Got it! ROCK ON!"

"A-TRANS!"

At the shock of the yell, both Amar and Chris flew backwards after being shot with a fireball, both hit a tree, but Chris fell unconscious.

"What the hell?"

"Oh no! Chris! Get up!"

"No good. He's out cold."

"Vent… he looked like Model FX! What should we do?"

"I don't know! He does that whenever I tried to change other models!"

Snapping out his Tome of Arms out of the void, he chased after Model FX's look alike. Vent transformed back into model ZX in the background.

"Gotcha!" it yelled.

"Time Stop!"

With Amar's experience in magic, was able to stop time around the enemy, thus freezing Model FX's look alike effectively. The inu hanyou then slammed his Tome of Arms (Volume 3 of 3 if you're curious.) on the attacker, making it flew backwards for a few meters.

"Score!"

"Grey!" A voice yelled.

"There's another one over there!"

"W-wait! Don't shoot me!" The female voice pleaded. "Please don't hurt Grey!"

Amar his .357 handgun but Vent stood their ground, holding his weapon.

"Disengaging…"

After the one they shot down transformed, Amar noticed that he had two cords coming out behind him. He was unconscious due to the slamming from Tome of Arms' maces and spear. The one who asked Amar and the others to stop attacking was a girl with ponytail-styled hair. Both had grey hair.

"Wow. Looks like we lost to Model FX, even we won against Model F…"

"Who's there?" Amar asked as he heard that voice. It was a childish voice, and he had heard it before…

A Biometal floated in front of Amar Ma'aruf. Unlike other Biometals, that one had a screw in place of the normal jewel. It's triangular in shape with red, silver and dark blue in color.

"I'm Biometal Model A! I see that you're another Biomatch, since you can hear me."

"What's a Biomatch?" Vent asked as he disengaged from the merge.

Aile faced Vent and explained. "It's the other term for Chosen Ones."

"Well, there's a lot for you and Grey to explain why this guy over here attacked Vent and Aile. I also want to know why you're calling me as a Biomatch for no apparent reason." Amar said.

"Sounds good to me."

Amar Ma'aruf took the radio from Chris' belt and tuned its frequency to Aile's.

"Aile, do you read me?" Amar started.

"I do."

"Everything's all-clear. You can get out with Kikyo now."

"Okay!" Came a cheerful reply from Aile.

Aile later appeared as Model HX, landing with Kikyo in her arms. After several explanations, they knew why Grey attacked Vent and Amar tried out using the other Biometals after Model A explained what a Biomatch is. That though, was not too successful for some reason.

"Sigh… maybe we can do this later…"

With that, the others returned to the village, including Kikyo.

_A/N: See? I told you I'll get things balanced (Yeah right.). Now there's a complete tri-crossover, mind you. So, in order to know who the antagonists are, let's say that those Prometheus and Pandora's around (With the inclusion of the Band of Seven later on.). Read on and review! TQ!_

_O/N: By the way, you can see Rise of The Triads everywhere in my recent fanfics now. I love the Excalibat and the missile weapons! Add the \EKG cheat, now the game's a bloody mess. I didn't have a good copy (not shareware, mind you.) or 3D Realms' distributor anywhere here in Malaysia, so I need an .nrg (This can be obtained when you use NERO CD Burner and copy the file into a disk recorder option) copy of the disk. Give me a link (By e-mail option, not PM.) on it… please!_


	7. Prometheus & Pandora

CHAPTER 7: Prometheus and Pandora

CHAPTER 7: Prometheus and Pandora

"Ah… how do I love making things go chaotic."

"But Prometheus… was this necessary?"

"Relax, you worrywart. We won't be affected by the changing time as long as we have the Fois (Time in French) Gems. In addition to that, we have these two Sacred Jewel shards."

"…It's glowing black…"

"Well, there's some reason to it that I can't get some depth in it Pandora." Prometheus said. "Let's get chaotic."

After spending several days at the Feudal Era, Amar and the others went home. Zero and Ciel stayed with Amar while Leviathan tags along the young priestess. Harpuia is very close to Janis recently, Phantom stays with Inuyasha and his group while Fefnir tags A-01 along (since he had a good firepower experience, something Fefnir really needed for a partner). Vent, Aile, Ashe and Grey on the other hand seek sanctuary with Kikyo.

Ciel often did a lot of research with Hideki, although she didn't have good resources. She had recently managed to establish a transporter connection to the Resistance HQ with the help of Hideki and Mokona, which is an early sigh of relief for the Guardians. Zero took his time with Arikado and the other Yamato family members. Now with the help of the transporter, the reploids can stock up on E-Crystals.

Leviathan's appearance in Kagome's household was a little pleasing, as she often got company in her swimming lessons. The young priestess had discovered that she and Inuyasha can merge with Leviathan by accident few days ago. Like usual, Leviathan was treated like she's a youkai by Kagome's grandpa. Although quite miffed, she did nothing about it.

Harpuia and Sesshomaru often met to settle their score, which their matches had so far being a tie. They were equally matched since the last confrontation.

Fefnir had now learned how to properly merge with A-01, and with that he can add few shoot modes. Amar-kun often held the knuckle busters in hand, firing it aimlessly. He calls this 'shoot someone like nobody's business'. Fefnir was completely pulled off by this but he was starting to like this idea. He also 'invented' the rocket jump with the Firebomb Mode he implemented.

Phantom on the other hand trained Sango a little in terms of attacking. As an added bonus to the transformation, she can turn her Hiraikotsu into a large cross boomerang after a power charge.

Back at Amar Ma'aruf, he had just returned home from school after an extra class. Zero and Ciel weren't around as they had to do some shopping with Reika.

"Darn. I'm home alone again."

The inu hanyou got up to his room upstairs and he changed clothes in the usual T-shirt and tracksuit. Amar then came down to check on lunch.

"Huh?"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice outside of the house. He quickly ran out but he didn't find anything there.

"Was it my imagination?'

"Oh, hi there. Thought that you'd never knew who's coming."

"Who're you?" Amar asked when he saw the strange reploid.

"It's Prometheus." Prometheus grinned.

"I assume that you had known the Chosen Ones, right? Show me where they are." Prometheus ordered

The inu hanyou backed a bit, knowing that Prometheus was up to something no good with Vent and Aile, no less. He was not too keen about showing Prometheus the way, so he quietly summoned his Muramasa.

"How about it?"

"I don't know who you are, but I know that you're up to no good, pal!" Amar screamed, jumping to the air. "YAH!"

Prometheus was taken off guard and seconds later, he was slashed with Muramasa twice. Amar Ma'aruf reverted back to the place he was before.

"Nice thinking, half-breed. Looks like I'm going to play rough with you, just the way you wanted it." Prometheus said as he regained his composure. "Take this!" He exclaimed as he struck the ground with his scythe, sending fire shockwaves to the hanyou.

"HYDRANT STAR!"

With the announcement, Amar raised his fist to the air. Rain showered and degrades the shockwave's power. He blocked the rest with Soul Shield spell.

"Not so tough now, do ya?"

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly, ice pillars jut up from the ground, imprisoning Amar in an ice block. He however managed to melt it away with the Overheat spell he evoked before he was frozen.

"Hah! Good timing, Pandora. I'm irritated of interrogating this half breed."

"Pandora…huh? What kind of business you two had with Vent and Aile?" Amar asked as he reached for Masamune.

"That's… none of your business."

"Well then, I'll finish you off right here since you wouldn't cooperate." Prometheus smirked, lifting his scythe to the air. "Now die!"

Amar Ma'aruf didn't budge as he was transforming into a mist but a red blur came in front of him and blocked the scythe with a loud clang.

For a moment, he thought that it was Inuyasha, but he later dismissed it when he saw the golden long hair.

"…Zero!"

"Keep your hands off him!" Zero warned as he held his Z-Saber.

Prometheus backed away a bit, withdrawing his scythe.

"Ah, the God of Destruction. I didn't expect you to be here."

"…Looks like everything's mixed up." Pandora whispered.

"Just the way I like it."

Ciel stepped in, a little confused but determined. "Wait… you don't say that everything that happened to us was caused by you two…"

Prometheus guffawed. "That's right! Model W's reign is starting! If you can beat us on finding the Fois Gems, your time will be saved!"

"Otherwise, you'll end up as nothing…"

"Hold it! You can't do that! You two will be perished with us!" Amar exclaimed.

"As long we have possession of this gem, we'll remain impervious to the effects." Pandora said.

"We'll keep you all busy as a bee!" Prometheus yelled. "Until then, we'll meet again!" He then opened a swirling portal with the gem.

"Hey!" Amar yelled and he tried to chase them, only to be restrained by Zero.

"That's enough. We need to warn the others."

The inu hanyou sighed outwards. "Just what were they planning?!"

"Calm down! We didn't know about this either, Amar." Ciel said. "We need to warn the others."

"Okay."

_A/N: Here's Prometheus and Pandora, few of the bosses who're difficult to beat after the Stione Devil in Megaman Classic! Well, they're much easier to take out in Model ZX, but Let's scrap that for a while. Okay, read on and review! TQ! _


	8. Evil Incarnate

CHAPTER 8: Evil Incarnate

CHAPTER 8: Evil Incarnate

After a few days of Prometheus and Pandora's sudden attack, (which the hanyou, Zero and Ciel chose to keep secret) Vent and Aile called for the others to meet the Biometals. All of them met up at Kikyo's shrine.

"Good to see that you're all here."

"Um, Model Z… what do want to see us anyways?" Kagome started.

"I just recently figured out that you can merge into another form, like the Guardians without hindering them." He said.

"How?"

"We had recently created copies of our body, namely Model ZE, HA, LE, FE, and PH. This way, you can transform into a Guardian." Model X said.

"I see."

The Biometals let the lesser version of their bodies float into the other's hand. As such, Kagome and Inuyasha receive Biometal LE, Janis and Sesshomaru got Biometal HA while Miroku and Sango got Biometal PH as expected. Surprisingly, Ciel, Chris Belmont and Amar Ma'aruf received Biometal ZE as Amar received two Biometal FEs.

"Why did I have this?"

"It's maybe because I can use a Chain Rod like a whip." Zero explained.

"Vampire Killer much."

Fefnir then stepped forwards.

"How'd he got two Biometals?"

"Hey Fefnir, he had a partner, he'll keep it for someone." Aile said.

"…"

Later that day, Amar Ma'aruf walked on to the well, intending to visit Sota once in a while. He jumped into the Bone Eater's Well and he ended at the Kagome's well house instead of Yamato Shrine's, as expected.

Sota saw him and greeted the inu-hanyou, while he's eyeing Sota's grandfather.

Everything else went on like normal, until…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amar! Finally I got up with you! Where've you been?" Azman yelled.

"I'm at Kagome's house, what's up?"

"Dude! You need to have a look around there! Apparently one of the Shicinintai is back!"

Amar Ma'aruf nearly dropped his cellphone. "What?! Don't tell me that you're joking, Azman!"

"I'm not kidding! I forgot what his name was, but it's totally not good! He was this hulking big guy with nasty crusher fists!"

_That must be Kyokotsu._ Amar thought.

"From the data we had, it's Kyokotsu, I think." Shintarou replaced Azman at the earpiece. "Be careful, inugami-san."

"Okay."

Kagome's mother saw what was wrong, and she let the inu-hanyou go. Amar ran out of the house, putting on his running shoes. Sota, and his mother and grandfather followed behind him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be so. Don't worry about it." _Should I try the Biometal? Well then, here goes!_ "ROCK ON!" Amar said as he held Biometal ZE in front of him just like Vent and Aile does.

There was a bright flash of light, and Amar Ma'aruf Megamerged as Zero. Grandpa Higurashi was so taken off by this that he let his jaws drop, literally. As he made way towards where Kyokotsu was, Amar could see some people running away in the opposite direction. He did some double jumps to clear off some ground.

Since his cellphone were gone, Amar had to use the built-in communicator.

"Shintarou, Azman, anyone, can you hear me?"

"Right here."

"Hey, how come your number didn't pop up at my computer?"

"That's because I'm using a built-in communicator."

"Sounds that someone had been a robot."

"That's a reploid. Get the coordinates, Intel." Amar ordered.

"We could see you on the live telecast. You must be the red and black guy with long gold hair, dressing skimpy with just the baby sweater and -."

"Shut that trap of yours! I need to focus!"

With the buster in hand, he charged the power before he encounters Kyokotsu.

"You can't run anywhere, humans!"

"Yah!"

With a single trigger release, the hanyou shoots out a plasma bullet to Kyokotsu which hits straight at his head.

"Who did that?!" The enormous monster yelled.

"I did." Amar Ma'aruf said, switching the buster with the green and glowing Z-Saber. Thanks to his limber movement, he evaded the heavy fist with a double jump. "Hey Kyo Kotsu, how can you be revived since Koga's the one who killed you?"

"That is not your problem, kid! What I know is that somebody called Prometheus and Pandora woke me up!"

"Is it so?" Amar said, making a double jump again to hit the demon with the saber. "Time to finish you off; Falling Crusher Fang!"

However, before he could even point the saber's tip downwards Kyokotsu hit him full force with a Balore-like punch. He was thrown across the street and into an office.

"Ouch… I made a mistake there…" Amar said as he slowly rises up from the rubble with people staring at him. "Looks like I can't defeat him with just sabers and busters…"

As swift as a lightning, Amar rushed out from the fifth floor and he landed safely at the pavement below. The hanyou charged the Z-Buster into its third level-strength before firing at Kyokotsu's head.

But before the plasma bullet reach its target, Model LE came and embedded his halberd at Kyokotsu's head.

"Model LE…? Is that Inuyasha or Kagome?"

As the monster's remains fell into pieces, Inuyasha as Model LE stood proudly.

"Well, for someone who looks like Zero, you sure put too much of an effort, Amar."

"Inuyasha, I knew it was you. What were you doing here?"

"Shintarou came and gave the news. I thought of using the Biometal, heh."

"I knew you will spell it right."

"…"

"C'mon, we gotta go. If the too many people see us like this, we're history, Inuyasha."

"Gotcha."

A/S: Phew. Finished this guy at last… enjoy! I hope that I can find a faster method in finishing a chapter though. 40 minutes is not enough for two pages. Oh well, read on and review! TQ!


	9. Ciel's Training

CHAPTER 9: Ciel's Training

CHAPTER 9: Ciel's Training

With the transporter up and running, Zero and the Resistance leader, Ciel got back to their base twice every week to ensure if everything's okay. Since there was nothing eventful happened while they were away, Ciel had to finish up some paper works.

Nonetheless, she liked the calm environment of the feudal era.

"Aw, the air here is so fresh, not like anywhere around the base."

"You think so?"

Ciel lifted her head a bit from the grass to see Aile and Sango.

"Yeah."

"I'd been dreaming about a peaceful world, where there's no war. Zero and I had been fighting for one, but there's no ending to it."

"I see what you mean, Ciel."

The gold-haired girl sighed. That is when Aile came up with something.

"Hey Ciel, you do know how to use the Biometal, right?"

"Sure I do."

"How about we have a test fight? Since you're not yet experienced in using sabers, I'd recommend that both of us use busters."

Ciel looked at Aile's happy face. Surely enough, her eyes were somewhat pleading her to agree with her plans. Ciel then nodded.

"Okay." She replied Aile's request simply.

"Great! Let's go to my favorite place!"

Without warning, Aile started pulling the gold-haired girl's right arm. Sango followed behind the younger girls on Kirara's back.

They didn't take too long to see a clearing with long grasses. However, some patches seemed being cut off, possibly by swords.

"I train here everyday with Vent. He's much skilled in sabers while I can handle a buster really well." Aile boasted.

"You sure do aim things a lot."

"You can say that again, Sango-chan." Aile said. "Wait a minute… Ciel, where's Zero? I thought you always been with him all the while."

"Zero's off back to the base. He had some repairs to be done, so maybe it'll take a while."

"Hey, Ciel."

"What is it, Aile?"

"Y'know, you and Zero looked like a perfect couple."

"!"

The shorthaired girl dressed in blue shirt and white shorts laughed.

"W-w-wait! You…"

"Misunderstood? Sorry, Ciel. Sometimes, I can feel that kind of feeling you had with him..."

"…"

"Okay you two. Enough talk. You just said that you wanted to practice, Aile." Sango chastised.

"Okay." Aile said, taking out Biometal Z and X. "You're ready? DOUBLE ROCK ON!"

Ciel did the same with Biometal ZE. "ROCK ON!"

With a flash of bright light the two transformed into their respective forms. Ciel turned into Model Zero, with slight changes. Like Amar's Model Zero, she had a small diamond mark on her jewel but the vest had been unzipped like Model ZX. Due fact that she's a female version of Zero; Ciel was slimmer than the red reploid was.

"I'd never knew you look even better in Zero's form."

"You sure? I feel awkward with them though…"

"Well then, shall we start?" Aile asked as she whipped out her ZX Buster. Ciel did the same.

Aile taught the basics about the handgun handling to Ciel. Few minutes later, the gold-haired young scientist was off to have a gunfight test. The two of them charged their sabers to the max.

"Ready, Ciel?"

"Okay."

"Let's go!" Aile shouted, firing the plasma bullet to Ciel. She quickly rolled away before releasing her charge shot.

Ciel charged her buster again, but she only charged halfway before firing it to Aile. Aile deflected the shot with her own full-charged shot.

"That was wicked. I guess that if you have two busters, you can make things really interesting."

"Really?"

"Actually, you already had the two of them, Ciel. It's on your left holster." She said, pointing at her left leg. "You should know better about yourselves for instance."

"Okay…" Ciel said. _Maybe I need to do some research on Model ZE's abilities… or should I ask Zero about all this?_

Aile cast a gaze at Ciel. She secretly charged her buster to the maximum point as Ciel fumbled on the second handgun buster.

"Heads up!" Aile shouted in alarm, firing the charged shot at Ciel.

Ciel suddenly leaped to her sideways and at the same time, she shot the busters. Model ZX was taken off by the surprise shootdodge and she was hit by two small energy shots out of six.

As Ciel in Model ZE rose up, she apologized to Aile.

"I'm sorry!"

Aile sighed."If you are facing an enemy, should you apologize? Geez, you're not suitable for combat, you know."

"…"

"Give her a break, Aile."

"Okay, Sango."

"Now you're really getting into it, Ciel! You just need few target practices so that you can aim well."

Just then, Zero appeared. He saw Ciel in Model ZE, in which he was not too surprised at all.

"Hi, Zero! Did you saw everything?"

"I just came here, Model ZX. But, I can see Ciel doing the same move like that Amar – the one who got Biometal FE." He said. "To be a balanced fighter, Ciel , you need to be good at all the weapons you had."

Ciel blushed. "Can you teach me on using the others, Zero?"

"Whenever I had some spare time."

Aile transformed back to her human form. Sango and Aile looked at Ciel, who was hugging Zero's arms.

"See? I told you she liked him, but she doesn't want to confess."

"…You're right… the two of them looked really like a perfect match." Sango exclaimed.

A/N: Okay! Another chapter is up and running! So sorry about the late wait, but I can't use a computer for a week at school because the access center was once again closed when the teacher taking charge of it was away for a month. Now, I'm going to fire up the rest! TQ!


	10. Band of Seven

CHAPTER 10: The Band Of Seven

CHAPTER 10: The Band of Seven

"Kyokotsu is useless."

"He's weak, nonetheless."

"What should we do now?"

"Let's continue our new plans then. We shouldn't waste the third chance to live we had."

As time went by, Zero and the others and gotten quite attached to their companions. Leviathan had Kagome do her daily fencing lessons, in which Inuyasha often bailed out. After a few days of training with Aile and Zero, Ciel finally mastered all the weapons she had, ranging from the ZE Buster to the latest Recoil Rod technique. Amar Ma'aruf and Chris had already mastered the weapons earlier.

Amar-kun had received a mysterious message in his cellphone earlier that day. It asked him to come at an alley this midnight. He hesitated a little before he came with a backpack full of bullets and ammo.

Amar walked to the alley, as it was not too far from his café. Upon arriving there, he had an uneasy feeling.

"Anyone there?"

There's no answer.

"Hello?"

Still, he kept calling for another time before he turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, he could hear some swishing coming right after his tracks. Amar turned around, making a wall run. After that, he kicked himself off the wall to land on the ground. As soon as he got to the ground, Amar-kun took out his shotgun, strapped with a flashlight.

"What the hell was that?"

Then, two familiar figures that attacked Amar Ma'aruf at the shrine appeared.

"The Chosen One for Biometal FE. So you'd come."

A-01's radio started to make some voices.

"Nasir here. What's going on down there?"

"Maintain radio silence!" Amar seethed. "Can't you guys see I'm busy right now?"

"…"

Pandora stared at A-01 and she quietly froze the ground Amar-kun was stepping on. He however noticed this and Amar quickly made his move.

"ROCK ON!"

With a flash of bright light, Amar turned himself into Model FE and he shot the ground with his knuckle busters to melt the ice. Prometheus then threw his scythe once again, but Model FE raised himself to the air with a 'rocket jump'.

He landed safely on the ground quite farther than the two Reploids.

"No need for introductions. I knew who the heck the two of you were. Prometheus and Pandora, right?" He said.

"That's right." Pandora replied.

"You must know this from that God of Destruction's copy, didn't you?" Prometheus said. "I think that he should have told you about what were we looking for."

_How the heck that he knew I had the Fois Gem? _Amar thought. _The two of them were really dangerous, but right now I had to play hide and seek with them._

"Well then, you had to beat me to get it."

A-01 charged his knuckle busters and fired a Meteor Rain shot to the air. Then, small rocks rained on both Prometheus and Pandora. The white witch-like Reploid covered herself and her partner Prometheus with a force field, not knowing that Model FE had exchanged the busters with his standard grenade launcher.

"Eat this!"

There was a loud thumping noise before an explosion ensued. Pandora had dropped the field for a while to allow Prometheus to attack once again, only to hear the same thumping noise – a grenade coming for their way once again!

"You're not fooling me with that trick again!" Prometheus yelled as he slashed the grenade. It didn't go off but then again, another one came, this time it exploded right behind him.

"Got you now."

"You little-!"

Pandora had frozen Model FE's feet to the knee as Prometheus dashed towards Fefnir's incarnation with his scythe held angrily. Model FE was scratched with Prometheus' attack, but it was not quite over yet.

"Dual Crush – Warriors Revive!"

The second voice came and attacked both Prometheus and Pandora with illusions of warriors. When the bright light was cleared, two familiar figures came in front of A-01.

"You're okay, A-kun?"

"One half of it is yes, while the other half is no."

Prometheus grinned. "So we meet again, God of Destruction's incarnations."

"Skip calling Zero this God of Destruction stuff and get lost!"

"I don't think that would be necessary." Pandora said calmly.

"And why's that, white witch?" Chris asked.

This is where Prometheus grinned. "We had sent 7 seekers of the Fois Gem to get them for us, of which one of them you had killed." He said.

"That's Kyokotsu." Nasir echoed from the radio. "He's one of the Shichinintai. Koga killed him before to get the shards, but even with the scanner, I can't find a shard or anything equivalent."

Feeling that it is safe to de-transform to his human state, Model FE changed back to A-01. Still, he had the same uneasy feeling when he first arrived at the alley.

"Jakotsu, you're next."

Surprised, Nasir gave a quick alarm.

"Watch out! He's attacking the three of you with-!"

"Ahead of you." Chris said, as he transformed into Model ZE, shielding the attack attempt with his Shield Boomerang.

As Jakotsu's sneaky whip machete - Kusanagi - bounced off the shield, Prometheus grinned.

"I can't deny your skills and abilities, though all of you had been much of a problem. We revived those who you call Shichinintai to find the Gems for us." Prometheus said. "Have fun searching!"

Prometheus, Pandora and Jakotsu disappeared at that announcement. A-01 seethed slightly.

"Damn that cocky Prometheus!"

"Great. Looks like we have to beef up the search by now."

"God knows where those gems were!" Chris yelled.

A-01 shot a look at the vampire hunter. "Shut up, Chris. It's the middle of the night. Don't wake someone with that voice of yours."

"Yeah, right."

"If it's late, we'd better go and get some rest. I can't afford of going to school really late." Amar Ma'aruf said.

"Me too."

With that, both Amar and Chris walked away, back to their home.

_A/N: After a while, I have finally completed this chapter. I had to tell all of you readers this: it's going to take a while to finish up the next chapter, so please be patient. Read on and review! TQ._

_Oh yeah, by time you read this, I had been asked to put this fanfiction on __. It was quite obvious that they liked it until one of the moderators (or adminstrator, I can't quite remember.) emailed me. It was sure fun on , but I liked 's management. I'm kind of new in fanfictions on forum postings._


	11. At Doom's Gate

CHAPTER 11: At Doom's Gate

CHAPTER 11: At Doom's Gate

Since both Prometheus and Pandora had used the help of the newly revived Shichinintai, Zero and the others were forced to do a search for the gems. On odds, A-01 had one of seven of the gems.

Unknown to most people who had their biometal, Rin, had recently found one, a green gem, shaped like a diamond. Ever since she was holding that gem, her group – Sesshomaru, Jaken, Janis, Harpuia, Ah-Un and herself – were under constant attack from demons. This is also the cause why Janis never left her Model HA and this was getting to her.

"Do these demons know when to rest?" Janis said a little tired and frustrated. "I wonder where those gems were."

"Onee-sama, did you say a gem?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin." At this moment, Janis jolted a bit. "Wait, did you happen to meet one?"

Rin handed the gem while smiling. Harpuia and Janis gasped at the same time.

"Heavens, Rin! You just made our search a little easier!"

"Thank you, onee-sama."

The, from out of nowhere, a white fog started to fille the gassy path. Harpuia sensed something coming towards him and Rin. He quickly ordered Janis to grab Rin and fly up. Harpuia quickly slashed his twin V-Hanger to the oncoming attacker.

However instead of hitting it, he was hit by the back. Junging by the sound, he was a little lucky that it was a metal sword. The Shitenhou general combined his V-Hangers to make a twin headed halberd, just like Leviathan. He spun it over his head to clear up the fog.

"Hey, I don't know you were strong enough to stand my Kusanagi's blade." Someone said. "You're tough."

"Harpuia! You're alright?"

"I'm alright."

Sesshomaru, who was silent for some while kept himself quiet even though he knew whose voice it was: Jakotsu.

"Well, it's very smart of you to induce a fog and start attacking us from nowhere." Harpuia praised. "Jakotsu and Mukotsu."

"Thank you." Jakotsu said as the white fog cleared away from sight.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokujin, giving a quiet warning for Harpuia to back away. The Wind General followed the silent order to back away. With not a moment to lose, the inu youkai unleashed Dragon Wave.

"Shoryuha!"

A wave of lightning ran through the sky and the ground below towards the tree where Jakotsu was. The lightning was split in half but the Shichinintai member was nowhere to be found. With her visor scanner, Janis quickly rushed towards Jakotsu's hiding place, V-Hangers ready for action.

"My, you're fast." Jakotsu said. "But you're not fast enough! Take this!"

With the swipe of his sword, Kusanagi elongated like a snake. Using her jump jets, Janis as Model HA tried her best to evade the chain-liked sword's blades. Harpuia on the other hand turned to help Sesshomaru in finding Mukotsu, but the inu you youkai declined.

"Stay here and guard Rin. I'll get that poison master myself."

"…Affirmative."

Back at Janis, she kept on evading the blades, she even reached the point that she can't even touch her V-Hanger at Jakotsu. It was seemingly (almost) impossible for her to attack at close range, so she resorted on using her newfound attacks instead.

"Well, if I can't get to him, then I'll do the rest my way."

"Janis! Use the plasma rifle!"

"Plasma – oh!"

Jakotsu smirked. "Whatever weapon you're using, you can't get to me."

"Yeah right."

Flying up in the air again, Model HA kept her V-Hangers and took out a rifle behind her. Without hesitating, Janis quickly held the trigger to spew hot plasma balls. But after a while, she stopped attacking to charge. When the muzzle turns green, Janis hovered herself above Jakotsu before releasing the charged plasma.

"Eat this!" She yelled.

There was a short pause for a second before a large and green energy ball tore through the air. The Shichinintai member's eye widened as it came for him. Jakotsu quickly dodged as the ball hit the ground but he was still injured by the attack.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked to himself when the blinding green light disappeared.

"That's, my friend, is my very own charge shot. Even Harpuia can't do this." Model HA said. "I think I should go and play more videogames later."

"_I think that's a Thunder Strike shot." _Harpuia thought. There are times that he used that kind of charge shot, so whatever Janis said was not really true.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had lost track of the poison master, and since there was nobody around, Sesshomaru took out his Biometal HA.

"Rock on." He whispered. In a flash of bright light, Sesshomaru transformed into Model HA.

While he was idle, Mukotsu had used this chance to attack by throwing .

"I got you now!"

"Not a chance."

Instinctively, Sesshomaru, grabbed his V-Hangers, one of it is short while the other's long. He slashed it thrice (short-long-short V-Hanger blade), shooting out a vacuum blade at Mukotsu.

He however missed his target, as the poison master had ducked just in time.

"Long time no see, Sesshomru. I still remembered that time when you killed me."

"You should stay that way."

"I couldn't say that I was on to getting revenge, but I had some other plans. I know that the one in the light green armour who're fighting Jakotsu… is a human, right?"

"…!"

"Sesshomaru! We got a problem down here! Janis and Jakotsu is nowhere to be found! I think he had led Model HA somewhere else!" Harpuia's voice suddenly echoes. "Sorry for giving orders, but you'd better get to her. I'll guard Rin from here."

"I'll be there soon."

"What's wrong now? Your human friend being taken away?" Mukotsu said as he chuckled.

Sesshomaru ignored the poison master as he walked away, before he dashed towards the place where Harpuia had guarded Rin.

_Something is really bothering me here. What do they want with her anyway? _

_A/N: Wow, it had been a really loooong time that I hadn't update this fanfic. Not that I had to complain, of course. I had a lot of exams to follow, from Technology and Geometrical Drawing on 11__th__ and 12__th__ of August, Practical RAC (that's Refrigeration and Air-Conditioning to you.) Exam, SPM Trial, etc, etc. These exams, however, do come in really easy if you know what to do._

_Okay, exams aside for a while, I hope you can keep on supporting me, be it here or exams (Maybe most of you are abroad.) and keep on reading and reviewing! TQ!_


	12. Grabbag

CHAPTER 12: Grabbag

"What? Reinforcements?" A-01 yelled in his communicator. "Can you get Sesshomaru to do the work on his own?"

"Are you nuts?! The two was enough to delay us for almost half an hour! Now that both Jakotsu and Mukotsu had Janis, I think that Death and Witch would order them to destroy the Biometal!"

Upon hearing that, A-01 gritted his teeth. "Fefnir and I'll track them down, okay? Get in their way before Janis OR Biometal HA is harmed further."

"…"

A-01 turned the communicator off, looking at Fefnir in his Model FE form.

"Looks like we're on open season today." He exclaimed.

"I know. But back at our topic; did you found the Biometal's match?"

"No idea. It doesn't work on Mana either. All that testing made her a little too weird."

Fefnir snatched his knuckle busters form his back, posing in action and A-01 did the same.

"Let's go."

"Let's rock."

Meanwhile…

Janis opened her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness. While was rubbing her head, she tried to stand up, only to bump her head on something hard, making the American girl fell on her behind.

"What the heck? A force field?" Janis muttered, still in her Model HA form.

Jakotsu and Mukotsu appeared with Prometheus and Pandora in the abandoned hut. The two, (which Harpuia called Death and Witch, by the way.) walked up to the round and invisible force field, with Prometheus looking happy for no reason.

"Seems like we got one of the Mega Man. You're too easy, inferior Guardian."

Janis was about to utter some witty reply when Prometheus reached out to grab her collar. As she was expecting the reploid's hand would be blocked off by the force field, Prometheus caught her neck and suspended her on air.

"gasp Argh! Let me go!" Janis struggled.

"Pandora, do it." Prometheus ordered. "The two of you, find the rest."

"Got it."

Pandora nodded silently, following Prometheus' order as she raised her staff. A small circle floated from her staff and it floated on top of Model HA.

"What're you up to this time?"

Prometheus smirked as he walked ominously closer to Model HA. "What you don't know is that the Biometals knew where the gems were."

"Huh?"

"The Biometal duplicate you had contains the coordinates where the gems were hid. Pretty smart move, but a pretty lame way to hide something."

"…"

Suddenly, a loud explosion startled everyone in the abandoned hut. Prometheus hurriedly got out seeing what's going on. However, it was hard to see as the dense smoke had lowered his visibility. Prometheus gripped his scythe and got himself ready in an aggressive stance.

"Roger that, HQ. We're moving to offensive."

Right when he heard that voice, his eyes tweaked with surprise. It was an assault by Fefnir and Model FE!

From inside the billowing smoke, Prometheus saw the fireballs Model FE shot. He reflected the shot away, only to be hit by another. Once the explosive touched his scythe, the whole earth shook terribly. The Death-esque reploid quickly activated a self-healing program to minimize the damage. From here, Pandora too got out to see what's going on.

"Model FE… and Fighting Fefnir…"

Pandora then utilized a spell to clear the smoke away. On air, Prometheus saw that the ground where he was shot was razed in a charred X mark.

"Alright, you two. Give back Model HE to us or you'll be like the ground FE just firebombed!" Fefnir announced.

"…Not a chance…"

"Ah, no matter. Since we're equal in numbers, how about we settle this with a fight?"

Fefnir and Model FE stared at each other. Now somebody's need to do the rescuing works while the two of them keep both Prometheus and Pandora busy.

Pandora started off by lowering the temperature around them, making the environment starting to be coated in ice. This is when Model HA (Sesshomaru) appeared.

"What in the world…?!"

Model FE tried to regain his balance when he put his right foot after jumping to the air (to avoid his feet from being frozen solid) only to find himself falling on his back. Pandora laughed at this sight but Fefnir slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Now what the hell were you thinking?!"

"…That's none of your business." He replied. "The ice's too slippery for getting a grip. Looks like we're gonna slip and fall, Fefnir."

"Damn!"

Sesshomaru hovered beside Model FE as Fefnir tried to help his replicate to get up.

The only way of getting near to them is by the good ol' sliding and slide kick. I need to reserve the Firebombs to melt the ice, but even I can melt the slippery ground, that Pandora might freeze the ground back, and I can get my feet or Fefnir's stuck in the ice… Verdammt! This should've been easier if I can fly like Sesshomaru's Model HA!

"Quit fooling around! We got work to do!" Fefnir yelled as he fired his knuckle busters at Prometheus, who was advancing to him.

Before the reploid's scythe could cut his body into pieces, Fefnir rolled to his side while Model FE slammed his own knuckle buster to the ground. However, the ice did not melt away as he anticipated. Instead, he was thrown to the air.

"Ha! Ha! You fool!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed and shook the ground. Pandora was quite shocked, but she quickly moved away from the visible mushroom clouds. She then struck the ground with her staff, making ice pillars to rise up to the ground.

_This looks kind of familiar…_

Model FE's bad rocket jump timing caused him to be frozen solid upon touching the ice pillars. Sesshomaru on the other hand had been gone to help Janis. That leaves Fefnir alone.

"Great. Now what?"

"Thunder Strike!"

A loud discharging noise echoed around the area, before three balls of green plasma came out from the hut where Janis was taken captive. One of it strayed and hit the ice block where Model FE was frozen.

"Thanks! I thought I'm gonna die frozen solid for a while there." A-01 thanked. "For you two… eat this!"

Aiming the knuckle busters at Prometheus and Pandora, he then fired it non-stop a la John Woo. Fefnir decided to suppress those two, so he joined Model FE. The rapid fire was so fierce that both Prometheus and Pandora had to retreat.

"We'll back off for now, but don't think you had won just yet!" Prometheus declared. "The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

"…Goodbye."

The two of them later disappeared. As Pandora vanished into the thin air, the ice melted away, leaving pools of water. Amar-kun disengaged from his Model FE form before falling on his back.

"That was the craziest gunfight I had ever seen."

"Yeah, for you."

"Thanks, Janis."

"Don't thank me. Thank Sesshomaru. He got me off the stupid force field."

"…"

"Amar-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"There are a lot of things I want to tell you guts, personally, to Biometal holders."

"Really?"

"Let's get outta here."

_A/N: Okay, I had concluded the 12__th__ chapter of the story. Seems this' a long shot. Nevertheless, get ready for action in the upcoming chapter, people. Read on and review! TQ!_


End file.
